beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Ukyo Ibuki
"People know me as the 'Shadow-Walker'." is a character appearing in the anime/manga series, Beyblade Burst. His Beyblade is Unicrest U2 Down Needle. Appearance Ukyo is relatively tall and well-built, sporting light blue hair in a long ponytail, and sky blue eyes. He wears a long indigo hoodie with violet accents and sleeves, deep-blue fingerless gauntlets, a light lavender t-shirt, and black sweatpants with gray stripes on the sides. His shoes are tall red Vans with a white stripe down the middle and white straps. He also wears two pink earrings in his right ear. Personality Much like Daigo and Shu, Ukyo has a rather cool, calm and collected personality. He is generally friendly and polite towards his friends and rivals, but is not above taunting them in order to rile them up in battle. Several times thoughout the series, Ukyo has demonstrated the ability to hide in plain sight and then appear when people least expect it. It's for this very reason that people call him the "Shadow-Walker". It's hinted that he likes to sneak up on people just to mess with them. Ukyo seems to act as the voice of reason for his team, such as when he stopped Yugo from attempting to harm Daigo in episode 26 after the latter admitted to cheating in their battle. Biography Background Beyblade Burst Battles Relationships Daigo Kurogami Daigo was the first opponent whom Ukyo went up against during their team battle in episode 18. Due to the fact that Ukyo that had been spying on his friends, Daigo offered to take him on, thinking the former knew nothing of his abilities. He is also not affected by Ukyo's attempts to rile him up. When Daigo later admitted to cheating in his battle with Yugo, rather than showing anger, Ukyo instead appeared concerned for Daigo and seemed disappointed that the latter had seemingly decided to quit Beyblade altogether. However, when the two had their next match in episode 33, Ukyo admitted that he was glad that Daigo was still in the game, and by the end of the episode the two have come to respect one another. Yugo Nansui Yugo and Ukyo seem to be good friends, at least since the latter joined the Sword Flames after Quon's departure. The two are often seen talking with one another, and Yugo also told Ukyo about Quon and how he and Xander had been through a lot together. In episode 26, Ukyo was able to get Yugo to calm down from his anger after Daigo admitted to cheating their battle. Quotes * "So, it would seem you haven't noticed me yet. I've been here all along." * "I'm what you might call the dojo's 'secret weapon'." * "This is fun. I love it when I get to creep out of the shadows and give people a reality check." * "Are those dogs? I'm more of a cat person myself. Why would you want a slobbering mutt on your hand all day?" -Ukyo asking about Ken's puppets. * "This kid doesn't know what's about to hit him." * "You're one of a kind. I'll give you that." Gallery 20160801193834fdd.jpg|Ukyo meeting Valt 20160801193834f8c.jpg 201608011938331ae.jpg|Ukyo behind the scenes 201608011938331b7.jpg|Ukyo hiding 20160801193832874.jpg|Ukyo sneaking behind Valt and his siblings bburst_ep20pic04.jpg|Ukyo and Unicrest bburst_ep18pic30.jpg|Ukyo showing his bey's performance tip bburst_ep18pic23.jpg|Ukyo launches 201608152039214e6.jpg|Ukyo's aura bburst_ep20pic25.jpg|Uyko's bey burst 20160808210822095.jpg|Ukyo's face close-up 20160808205128897.jpg 2016080821082466e.jpg|Ukyo holding his launcher 20160801203558a3f.jpg|Ukyo's grin bburst_ep18pic33.jpg|Ukyo catches his bey 20160829212644df8.jpg|Ukyo looks at Unicrest Ukyo looks at Daigo.jpg|Ukyo faces Daigo 20161114204614cfb.jpg 20161114204614214.jpg Daigo and Ukyo handshake.jpg|Ukyo and Daigo handshake Bburst ep33pic21.jpg bbburst_ibuki2.jpg e337fb1d32e6d2c32869dfb7110cbc1ac5bd86ca_hq.jpg tumblr_odz69wkKME1r9fttco6_r1_1280.png CoR8iaWVUAAjo9X.jpg CpIvMpIUsAEY1cC.jpg 2017100222112089b.jpg Yugo and Ukyo.PNG Ukyo Bottom Left 1-2.PNG Trivia * Ukyo's English voice actor, Vincent Tong, is known for voicing Prince Blueblood, Garble the Teenage Dragon and Flash Sentry from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. ** Coincidentally, Blueblood is a unicorn, which Ukyo's beyblade is based off of. * In Quon's debut appearance, it was revealed that Ukyo has some knowledge on handy work (including fixing skateboard wheels) and joined Xander's dojo team sometime after Quon left. * Ukyo's surname contains the kanjis, "雪吹", which mean 'snowstorm' or 'blizzard', possibly referring to his chill personality, his arctic blue hair and eyes, and how his bey appears to be snow/ice-based. ** Additionally, when the kanjis of Ukyo's surname are reversed to "吹雪", it would be read as "Fubuki", which is the name for the Japanese most powerful destroyer-class battleship. References Category:Sword Flames